I Loved a Boy Named Hiccup
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: He should of know this was the outcome, it was always meant to happen... Can someone at least tell me if you and I could of worked?


"This is nothing, just a fling" I say to myself as I stroke the soft brown hair. I love him, but he doesn't love my back, he says he has a girl in Berk he wants so much. I know these nights are wrong, but I need it be close to him, be the one that makes those sounds come out of his mouth, but he doesn't love me back.

He says he's insecure about what he feels and what he wants, I know I love him, every about him he does maked my want him more. The first time these nights started was so long ago, but I remember it so clearly.

_-Flash Back-_

_I watched as the brown haired male smiled at the dragon bitch, why was she so special. Hiccup looked over at me and smirked, that look of lust made me growl deep within, that face shouldn't be allowed on him. I followed them and as Hiccup said good bye to dragon bitch he turned to look at me smirking again and motioned me with two fingers to 'come here'._

_I started forward, but Hiccup turned and ran into the forest stoping at times to make the motion again. If the boy thought this has a prank he was so wrong. I was hunting now, my pray the beautiful Hiccup._

_The prize was worth it as I pinned the small figure against the cove walls, kissing him deeply, the moans that came from his througt made me go lower on him. Nipping the pale neck and sucking everywhere, the moans incressed as I cupped his cock, Hiccup gasped and thrust into my hand._

_He was perfect. We removed our clothes quickly, and I pinned him again, but this time to the floor. No words were said, just lustful moans as I licked the head and moved my mouth down on the shaft. Hiccup gripped my shoulders, trying to trust deeper into my mouth, but I was stronger than him, my hands keeping his hips down._

_I removed my mouth with a 'pop', Hicca's cries for more, but I move slowly walking my fingers up his small body. The digits traced Hicca's lips and the pink tounge licked the tops, making me moan low. _

_Sucking hard on each one of them before bring them all into his mouth, the show made my cock twitch. I removed my fingers from the sinful mouth, Hicca smirking at my face before sitting up a little bit, bring my halfway to kiss the lush lips. I moved my fingers down to is enterance as our mouths were locked in the passionte kiss._

_I traced the hole with a finger, Hicca moaning into our mouths not breaking the kiss. I smirked and trust two fingers in, Hicca broke the kiss a pleasured scream echoed through the cove, as I chuckled. Thrusting in and out Hicca's gaspes and moans were choked. _

_Hicca help onto my back, nails scraping the skin as it became wet with blood. I had stoped my fingers, Hicca's whines as I move him onto my lap, then the tip of my cock touches his enterence. Hicca's eyes burn with lust as he pushes my down on the ground and sits on me._

_I went deep into him and his scream mixed with my moan must of been heard, but I was too far gone to even care. Hicca had started to move fast and hard onto me. His moans were getting louder, but he had started to slow down. I flipped us, moving his leg, the cool metal on my injured back made me groan. _

_I moved fast, going deeper, seaching for that little bundle that would make Hicca go insane with pleasure. A few sloppy thrusts later and Hicca screamed, I pounded the spot. Hicca's right hand gripped my hair and pulled it making my climax creep up. I pounded faster into him, my left hand reaching for his cock and moved fast on it, Hicca screamed out the hot seed coating my hand. The muscles clentched around me making my climax and fall over Hicca's body._

_Our bodies stayed in that postion for awhile, Hiccup's left leg over my shoulder with his left hand clutching the grass, while the right intrwined in my hair. While my hands where above both of his shoulders._

_I don't remember anything of what happened next, but after I had woken up my clothes were back on and the only reason I knew that had happened was my bloody back._

_The next day I was talking to Snoutlout and Hiccup had walked by with that look, and I had jutsy smirked at him, before continuing my end of the conversation with Snoutlout._

_-Flash Back Over-_

I loved a boy named Hiccup, but he doesn't love me back, he wants to kiss and go to bed but he doesn't want to talk.

When I bring it up he says he's straight and all that stuff is only in my mind, but everytime he smiles at me i know we are the same.

* * *

"There's no need for you to say you saw the life they chose for me for me" I said to the greif stricken boy, he had to of know that this would happen. Every time this had happened, something would break inside of me as I fell deeper into love with the beautiful boy.

I love a boy named Hiccup, but Hicca doesn't love me back  
He says he has a girl in Berk he wants so much.

I smiled at the crying boy, this would of happened either way, because I've always loved you.

I love a boy named Hiccup, but Hicca doesn't love me back, he says he's insecure about what he feels and what he wants.

Hiccup pressed him lips to mine whispering over and over again "I love you Tuff, I love you don't leave me."

My eyes closed as I thought 'we could of made magic Hicca, we could of made magic'.

* * *

**A.N WELL THEN! I am going to go to a therapist, and let's hope she'll be able to fix these plot bunnies, cause theirs some dark stuff going up in my head!**

**I'm taking requests now for HTTYD and ROTG... or anything eles... I have no life...**


End file.
